


Is That The Only Reason?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [12]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Greek Character, Greek reader, Homesickness, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Greek Reader is feeling homesick, so Seb decides to cheer her up.





	Is That The Only Reason?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested fic, I've had an attempt and researched as much as I could, idk how good it is tho

A knocking exuded from the door but Y/N barely had time to say anything before Seb came bounding into her room. She was lay on the couch in her hotel suite, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, watching TV and scrolling through her phone and watched as he walked from the door and dropped into a chair next to her. ‘You not dressed yet?’ he asked watching as she hoisted herself into a sitting position.  
‘Dressed? Why should I be?’  
‘Well it is 1 pm in the afternoon I would have thought-‘  
‘Yeah on our day off. I would have thought I deserved a rest after a weeks’ worth of hard work,’ she said causing Seb to roll his eyes. They were co-stars in an upcoming film and as the end of shooting came ever nearer the days got longer and getting back to the hotel became later and later. Which is why Y/N wanted nothing more than to spend her day off relaxing, hence the reason she hadn’t changed from her comfy clothes even if it were one in the afternoon. Seb, on the other hand, couldn’t sit still, he loved to keep busy and before he’d come to find his friend he had already been up for a run and to the gym for an hour.

‘I don’t recall seeing you working hard,’ Seb teased.  
‘You have no idea the strenuous mental preparation it takes to film a sex scene with you.’  
‘Ha. Ha. Very funny. Anyway, get dressed we’re going out for lunch with some of the guys,’ he said looking at her expectantly except she didn’t move. Her face was pensive for a moment before she scrunched it up and said ‘Nah.’  
‘What?’  
‘Nah, you go. I just don’t really feel like going out today.’  
‘You okay?’  
‘Yeah, yeah,’ she said dismissively, though her face wasn’t as nonplussed as she wanted it to be and he could see sadness on her features ‘I just don’t feel like it.’  
‘How come?’  
‘I just- ‘  
‘Just?’  
‘I’m just feeling sorry for myself is all. I’m really missing home right now,’ she said as he moved from the chair he was sitting on to next to her on the couch, shifting her legs from being stretched out and onto the floor.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Yeah, I was just scrolling through my Instagram see,’ she said getting her phone out again and opening the app and showing him a page, ‘And all my cousins’ and my brother are posting pics of everything happening for Easter week. It just made me feel a little homesick.’ Seb looked at all the photos. Most of which contained dozens of girls that seemed to look exactly like Y/N, the same long dark hair and olive skin, and the gorgeous big brown eyes. There were lots of festivities and lots of food.

‘Who are they, they look just like you? What’s going on?’ he asked inquisitively seeing how her eyes lit up as they scanned the photos together, she giggled and said, ‘They’re my cousins and this week is Easter week. I usually manage to go home for the holidays but I sometimes shoots overlap. Easters’ a big deal in my village and with my family. We usually celebrate all week and tomorrow’s we celebrate in mass and have a big festival in the town. It’s full of activities and the food, oh my God, the food. I’d fly back right now for some of my mama’s home cooking.’  
‘That’s cool.’  
‘Yeah,’ she said sighing, ‘It just sucks when everyone’s celebrating and I’m stuck here.’  
‘I know what you mean, being home sick’s the worst. I get it.’  
‘You miss Romania?’  
‘Sometimes, I mean my family is here so I don’t really have to go too far to feel at home. And I’ve been here forever so I guess the US is my home but sometimes I miss my dad. And sometimes I feel out of place.’  
‘I know exactly what you mean. I mean I always wanted to be here and be an actress but it just sucks sometimes.’  
‘I can’t imagine what you must feel like I mean you lived there practically your whole life,’ Seb said, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and smiling. She nodded and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, ‘So, why don’t you come out and take your mind off it?’ She smiled, he was always so thoughtful but still her face fell and placing a hand on his arm she said, ‘I really don’t feel like it. You go, tell everyone I’m just being miserable and to ignore me. Go have fun,’ and with that, she started to push him away, up and off the couch. Reluctantly he moved off the couch to her shoving, smiled and muttered she should be coming but then relented and left.

The next day, Y/N was awoken by an abrupt knocking at her door. The sunlight was harsh through the window and from where it was positioned Y/N could only conclude it was extremely early. Padding to the door, rubbing her eyes from sleep, she opened it to reveal Seb who was smartly dressed in slacks and a t-shirt.  
‘Seb what are you doing?’ she asked as he walked past her into the small hotel suite. She watched him as he explained, ‘Get dressed we’re going out.’  
‘Seb I don’t really- ‘  
‘Look, you told me you were feeling homesick because of this week so. I went online and did some googling and found a Greek Orthodox church not too far from here that’s having a mass for Easter this morning.’  
‘Seb,’ she said, coming up towards him and pulling him into a big hug. He was taken off guard but reciprocated nevertheless, his chin resting atop of her head and his arms coming around her. Resting there for a moment he closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before pushing her away and saying, ‘Come on, get dressed so we can go,’ he said before watching her skip into the bedroom and turning slightly to smile at him.

When she returned she was dressed in a simple dress and minimal makeup yet Sebastian still thought she looked beautiful. Linking his arm playfully the two of them left the suite and headed to mass.

Once mass was over the two of them headed back to the hotel, Seb had asked for a driver to take them there and back and so they were now in the back of an SUV heading back to the hotel that they were to stay in for the length of the shoot. About 10 minutes into the journey Y/N had gotten a call, and excused herself from the conversation so she could talk to her mother.  
‘Yes mama, I’ve just got back from church…. you’re forgetting about the time difference…. With Seb. You know Seb, my friend. We’re co-stars,’ she said smiling at him which he returned and then rolling her eyes she said, ‘No he’s not Greek… No, he’s not my boyfriend.’

Seb looked away when she said this, his happiness deflating just a tad. As the car pulled up to the building he leant forward and whispered his thanks to the driver as Y/N hung up the phone, before they both got out of the car. They chatted as they walked into the hotel but once inside Seb veered off down a hallway Y/N had never been down before.  
‘Where are we going?’ she asked curiously.  
‘Just down here, trust me,’ he said firmly as he carried on down the long corridor until he reached a small door and opened it. He stepped inside and she followed him. Once inside she found the room with several people inside. The crew and castmates stood inside what looked to be a function room. There were a few tables dotted around and upon one a lot of food was laid out and the music was playing gently in the background. On one of the back walls was a Greek Flag and Y/N paused in the doorway as she took in the scene. 

Her friends and Seb looked at her awaiting her reaction before she paused and whispered ‘Seb what is this?’  
‘Well, you said you were feeling homesick so I threw you a Greek-themed party. I thought you might like it?’ throwing herself at him she hugged him, trying to stop tears of joy from flowing down her face. Revered by her happiness he started to explain, ‘Now I know it won’t be exactly like home but I tried, see we did mass and the food,’ he moved her towards the table which was laden with Greek dishes, ‘I know it’s not a whole lamb but this is the best I could get on short notice and everyone was excited to have a party. You’ll have to help us with traditions and stuff.’

‘Seb this is amazing,’ she said truthfully, as the two of them stood smiling at each other. Before long the party was in full swing and Y/N was having the time of her life. A few hours later she walked up behind Seb who was talking to Andy, a cameraman and asked him to excuse himself. The two of them walked into the deserted hallway and stood to face each other. Seb braced himself as she spoke, ‘Why did you do all this?’ she asked curiously, searching his face for an answer.

‘Because you were homesick and I know how rubbish that can feel,’ he said earnestly.  
‘But this is… all this, it’s too much,’ she replied shaking her head and gesturing to the party in the other room.  
‘No, it’s not. You’re my friend, and I wanted you to be happy.’  
‘Is that the only reason?’ she said looking at his face expectantly. Her big brown eyes scanned his face and Seb couldn’t resist, the words tumbled out before he could stop them.

‘I really wanted you to be happy because I just love it when you are. I love being around you and it’s even better when you’re happy. These past few months I’ve loved being around you and I just wanted you to have- ‘he tried to speak but he was cut off by her full lips hitting his and locking them in an embrace. His arms rested on her hips and her hands touched his face before she pulled back and smiled.

‘You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met and I’ve loved these past few months too.’  
‘I’m glad because I’m going to kiss you again,’ he said, placing a kiss on her lips again. Between kisses, Y/N said ‘My Yiayia is going to kill me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hope you are doing well so since you are taking request I was wondering if you could do somethinh with Seb and a greek reader if you re not fan of the idea generally fluff Seb would do


End file.
